


King of All Maymays

by FollowerofMercy



Series: Asgore King of All Maymays [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore King of Maymays, Asgore the Meme Lord, Dadgore, Drabble, Flowey on the surface, Gen, Goatdad - Freeform, Meme, Mild Profanity, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Vine reference, but I'm proud, floweypot - Freeform, this was such a stupid idea, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: In which Asgore takes human internet culture to the next level.





	King of All Maymays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReaderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/gifts).



Frisk offered the sneering flower in its graffitied pot, the child themselves sporting bruises.  Asgore glared down at them.

“What happened?”

Frisk shrugged.

“Accidentally shot FriskyBits. They’re fine.”

“Do you feel sorry?”

“I don’t have a soul. I can’t _feel_ anything, dummy.”

Asgore snatched Flowey by the pot, eyes narrowed.

“As the kids would say…” he muttered. “This bitch empty.”

Flowey reared back. “ExCUSE m-“

Asgore pivoted and launched the plant through the window, his bellow forcing birds to take flight.

**_“YEET!”_ **

Flowey’s screams drifted through the remains of the window, growing ever quieter as he vanished over the horizon.


End file.
